Watch Where You're Going!
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: A two-shot in which Austin and Ally meet by bumping into each other in the middle of the hall. Both are confused by each other, but prove they aren't what the other conceives them to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first Austin and Ally story, as well as a two-shot. Tell me what you think below, and I'm sorry for how short it is! I should be updating soon.**

Austin's POV

"Watch where you're going!" I look at the person who has bumped into me. Their books fall to the ground and we both bend down to pick them up.

A girl, with long brown hair and sweet brown eyes just yelled at me. Maybe her eyes would be sweeter if they weren't so angry.

"It's not like _I_ bumped into _you_." I say, rather rudely while grabbing a book. She glares at me for a second before picking up another book and contributing another rude comment.

"Well now my books are all over the floor, thanks to you." We finish picking up the books and we try to stand up at the same time. We bonk heads and stand up pretty quickly.

"Ouch." I rub my head and I see she's doing the same.

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd actually pick up my books for me. You seem like too much of a bad boy." She rubs her head in pain and I hear a change in her voice. Something like surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd actually hear an apology from the girl who bumped into me. And I'm not a bad boy. But you're forgiven." I say, and she stares at me in confusion.

"You're forgiven. Thanks for picking up my books." She says, and she is about to turn away.

"Sorry I got them all over the floor." I say, before she turns away. I hand her the books I picked up and she stares at the ground.

"I guess we're even." She says.

"Even Steven."

"See you around." She turns around and marches off to class.

"See you then." I say, even though she's gone.

What kind of girl changes from angry to sweet in a split second?

Because if she's that kind of girl, I want to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter, its longer than the first but still pretty short. I hope you all like it.**

I march off to second period and set my books down just before the bell.

"Welcome class, turn to page-" I don't hear the rest because I'm too bored to pay attention. I know this. It's easy.

But what I don't know is why that blonde-haired brown-eyed doofus in the hallway picked up my books. Someone with that big of an ego, shown by his "swagger" walk and "sweet" talk, changed for at least a second when he bumped into a girl with her arms full of books. He helped her pick them up as well as claimed he wasn't a bad boy. Why? It's a mystery to everyone who has ever experienced something called a "teenage boy".

"Class dismissed." My teacher says thirty minutes later, and the bell rings. We leave class and I turn my head for a split second.

BAM!

Books go flying onto the air and I am knocked to the ground. I sit up, open my eyes, and look up to see someone I thought I wouldn't see again for a while.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we, Blondie?" I ask him, and he offers me a hand to get up. I take it and stand up to brush myself off.

"Yes we do, Princess. Maybe you should watch where you're going." He says this calmly, and with no sass at all. I am astonished that he remembered what I said last time.

"It's not like _I_ bumped into _you_." I say in a mocking voice, and he chuckles. I bend down and start picking up both of our books, and he does the same.

"Now our books are all over the floor, thanks to you." He smiles a little, and I smile too. We each pick up another book, not checking to see if it's our own or not.

We grab the rest of the books and make the same mistake as last time. We stand up at the same time and bonk heads pretty badly.

"Ouch. I think I go the worst of it this time." I say, and rub my head with the hand that isn't holding books.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd actually get the worst of it this time, you seem too tough to get hurt. And thank you for picking up my books." He says, his blonde hair flopping into his face.

"Sorry I got them all over the floor. And I'm not that tough." I say, and I wink at him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks me, and I think for a minute. Am I?

"But, now we have to sort out our books." He says scratching the back of his neck, and we find a bench nearby. He puts my books from his pile on the bench and I put his books from my pile on the bench. We eventually stand up and pick up our piles from the bench.

"This makes us even." He smiles.

"Even Steven." I say.

"See you around, Princess."

"The name's Ally. Not Princess." I tell him. He smiles knowingly.

"I'm Austin, not Blondie."

"Then I guess I'll see you around, Austin."

"See you then, Ally." He says, and we part our separate ways once more.

The mystery continues as I try to figure out the world's most confusing puzzle: people.

 **If you like this and want more to read then review below and say so.** **If I get enough responses asking for more (5+), I will turn it into a real story instead of a two-shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I've gotten over 5 reviews, so here's some more!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Austin's POV

I head away from Ally shaking my head in disbelief.

I never noticed how… nice she is. She's _nice_. It's hard to find those people who are just _nice_.

I have to put my books in my locker and head to lunch. As I open my locker and start putting my books in, my locker slams in my face.

"Hey, Austy. Planning on going to the semi-formal in two weeks?" Brooke stands there, trying to look as seductive as possible. I don't like her, but that doesn't give me any reason to be mean to her. She likes to throw herself at me.

"I'm not sure. I haven't found a girl to ask yet." And I can't go with any friends. I'm currently in between friends, as my old friends started doing bad things with their time. I'm too busy trying to be a good person to mess with people who aren't trying to be good people. They didn't want me if I didn't do the same things they did, and I didn't want to do that stuff. So I said no-thank-you, and I left. Haven't found any new friends yet. I am hoping to, though.

"Not even one who's," Brooke comes closer to me, "…right in front of you?" She stares at my lips, and I take a polite step back.

"I'll see you around, Brooke." I say with a false smile, and I head to lunch with all my books anyway.

As soon as I get to lunch, I get in line. As soon as I get in line, I see someone with beautiful brown hair flowing over her shoulders. It curls a little as it hangs over a cute little jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. I tap her shoulder.

"Hello, Austin." Notice how she doesn't have an idiotic nickname for me.

"Hello, Ally. It's such a surprise meeting you here." I flash her a killer smile.

"Well… everyone eats lunch. What can I say?"

"You have a point there. What do you plan on getting?"

"Well, I plan on Salisbury-mystery-meat, mashed potatoes that taste like nothing, over-cooked green beans, and an expired Jell-O cup." Ally smiles, and I nod my head.

"What a surprise. I plan on the same, except I also plan on taking a chunky milk. Who doesn't like chewing a liquid?"

"I don't, but I suppose everyone has their preferences." I chuckle a little, and she giggles a little.

"Yeah, they do." I say stupidly. This girl probably thinks I'm crazy. I have nothing better to talk about than chunky milk.

"Hey... what's your favorite class?" I ask her, trying to change the subject.

"Are you trying to make my acquaintance?" She asks me, and I think for a moment. I shake my head.

"No. I am trying to make a friend." I tell her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh. I thought you already had a bunch of bad boys in your gang." She says, while looking at the ceiling. I understand what she thinks. Because of my style, I must be a bad boy. I must be in a gang. I must do bad things with my time to be cool.

"I already told you that I'm not a bad boy. I don't roll with that crowd." I tell her honestly.

"But don't you have some friends?" I shake my head.

"None at all?" She asks again, looking worried.

"Not a single one here. I have some cousins and friends from camps in the summer." I tell her. I have no friends. None here, at school.

"But _did_ you have friends?" She asks. I sigh.

"Yes… But they decided on a different path than I wanted to take. So I stayed on my path and let them leave on theirs." I hold my head high as I say this, but I still feel a sting.

"Were _they_ bad boys?" Ally asks tenderly.

"You can bet every cent on the fact that they were bad boys. But they were good friends, nonetheless. Just not for me, anymore." I say, and I hang my head. I feel almost ashamed. I told my friends that what they were doing was wrong, but they didn't believe me. So I told them that I hoped they would learn something from their experiences, and I left them. I sometimes wish I hadn't so I would have someone to talk to, but then I remember what I want to do with my life. I want to be focused when I play. I want to be a musician.

"That sounds really tragic. But... I think I know a group of friends that would take you in, though."

"Really?" I ask her, wondering if she's serious or not.

"Yeah. I can show you where they sit at lunch." She tells me.

"Great. It'd be good to meet some people who are looking for friends." I say, and she smiles. We finally get to the front of the line, and we pick up our lunches. Ally walks me to a table, and she sits down.

At the table there are two other people, bickering like there's no tomorrow.

"Pepperoni pizza is like a little slice of heaven with a crust." The tall boy with crazy, mismatching clothes and wild red hair argues.

"Pepperoni makes me gag. Mushroom is _so_ much better." The girl, a short Latina with long, curly black hair, argues back. She is dressed in mostly leopard print.

"Mushroom? Pfft, please. Mushrooms are a fungus. Like the ones on your feet. I don't understand how you can eat a fungus and be comfortable with the effect it has on your feet." The redhead says. The logic seems shaky to me.

"That made literally no sense, you doof. And I don't have foot fungus!" The girl fires back.

"Guys!" Ally says, and the two look up.

"Oh, it's you." The redhead turns away, back to eating his peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich.

"This is Austin." Ally introduces me. I wave a little with my lunch and my books, but I don't sit down.

"How do you have a boyfriend before I do?" The girl asks, and I am surprised.

"He's not my-" Ally starts.

"I'm not her-" I try to say, but I'm interrupted.

"Okay, then who is he?" The girl asks.

"This is Austin, and he needs a few friends right now." Ally says, and digs into her Salisbury-mystery-meat.

"What's your favorite food, Austin?" The redhead narrows his eyes and stares me down.

"Pancakes…" I say nervously, and the redhead bursts into smiles.

"You're in. I'm Dez, that's Trish, and that's Ally." He says, and makes a spot for me. I smile and sit down. I didn't know they'd be so welcoming.

"I know Ally." I tell him.

"I guess you do, don't you?" He says, and I laugh a little.

"So you're all friends?" I ask them.

"Mostly me and Ally. Dez just likes to bother me." Trish narrows her eyes at Dez, but he just shrugs it off.

"That's why you need me, Trish." He tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, what's your story?" Trish asks me.

"Bad boy friends. Left 'em for a better path in life." Ally says with a full mouth of mashed potatoes. I take a bite of my green beans. They're awful, but that was to be expected.

"Really? How bad?" Trish pushes.

"Do you know the Drug-bugs?" I ask her.

"Everyone knows the Drug-bugs. They once smoked weed in front of the principal and survived. They're legendary… but I guess they aren't very good friends." Trish says, and then thinks for a moment. She makes a more sympathetic face, which turns to a look of respect. She nods at me, and I nod back.

"I assume you all do better things than that together…" I trail off.

"Yeah. We like going shopping," Trish says.

"Getting mani-petties." Dez adds. I am confused by this, but I don't question it.

"And sometimes we go paint-balling." Trish tells me.

"Or to concerts." Ally adds.

"Or romantic movies. Not that I enjoy them." Dez says, shoving a baby carrot in his mouth. He chews very… _visibly_. It's kind of gross, but I like it. It reminds me of when I was a kid.

"I like almost all of those things. All except for the shopping, mani-patties, and romantic movies that Dez doesn't like." I say.

"Are you kidding? I love romantic movies. Its like…" I zone out after he launches into a beautiful speech about how much he enjoys them and Trish rolls her eyes at him.

I spend most of the time looking at Ally, who seems to not be paying attention. Soon enough, I notice she's writing under the table. I look under the table and see a leather notebook with a giant "A" on the front.

Soon enough, Trish is arguing with Dez again. Neither Ally nor I notice them, but she looks up and sees me watching her.

"Oh. I was just… Writing in my book."

"The book's beautiful."

"Thanks. It's like my songbook/diary."

"Songbook?" I ask curiously.

"I write music. It's dorky, I know but-"

"I love music."

"Are you serious?" A smile creeps on her face.

"I play guitar, drums, piano, and trumpet. If I didn't like music, would I be able to do all that _and_ sing?" I ask her, and she blushes a little.

"No, I guess not. I play piano." She tells me, smiling. I could stare at her smile for days.

"I bet you sing, too." I tell her.

"Not really, I have stage fright." She tucks a lock of wavy brown hair behind her ear and she blushes a lot.

"Ally, come _on_." Trish tells her, and she grabs Ally's arm and pulls her out of the fast-emptying cafeteria.

Ally can only wave goodbye through Trish's grip, and I wave back at her. I have free period next, so I can take a little longer than other people/

"Bye, Ally. I'll see you around." I say, still sitting in my seat.

"You like her, don't you?" A voice says and I jump. Dez still sits next to me.

"Who?" I ask innocently.

"Ally!" Dez shoves my shoulder and I look at the ground.

"I don't know, man."

"Well, if you ever need any advice to get out of the friend-zone she keeps walking you back to," he puts a heartfelt hand to his heart, "I can help. The call me, the Love-Whisperer." He whispers and moves his head to whisper down his shoulder.

"I don't think anybody has ever called you that." I tell him, holding back my laughter.

"They do. You just can't hear them because they're whispering." Dez whispers.

"Okay. Thanks for the advice, buddy." I tell him.

"Are we friends?" He asks out of the blue. He looks almost desperate.

"I think so, Dez." I tell him.

"I've never had a real friend before." He tells me.

"What about Trish and Ally?" I ask him.

"Trish pushes me away and Ally and I don't really connect." He tells me sadly.

"I think they like you as a friend, Dez, but you just can't tell. They let you tag along, and they tolerate you. They aren't _mean_ to you either. I think they like you more than you know." I tell him.

"Thanks. I knew I made the right choice."

"In what?" I ask him.

"My best friend." He stares right at me.

 **I also added in a quote from a Disney movie at the end. The first person to guess correctly gets a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

 **I hope you liked the fluff! Whoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's me again. Congrats to heart made up on you R5, you guessed the movie reference correctly from the last chapter! It was from Cars, where Mater tells Lightning McQueen that he's his best friend. So Dez told Austin that he was his best friend, so I added in a reference.  
**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it!**

Ally's POV

"Can you make any bigger doe-eyes, Ally?" Trish stares at me as she drags me to my locker.

"What?" I ask her, taking out my books for my next two periods.

"You guys look ga-ga for each other. Like, get a room." Trish crosses her arms.

"Is this your way of asking me about Austin?" I ask her, knowing that she is making an attempt to have a girl talk with me.

"No. It's my way of…. Yeah it is." She relents.

"How'd you meet him?" She asks. I close my locker and turn the dial to zero.

"We bumped into each other in the hallway." I tell her, smiling. We walk together to Trish's locker, and she picks up her stuff.

"Do you like each other or not?" Trish pushes. I don't know what to say, I just let my mouth run.

"I don't think so… he's just…. Different. Hear how he talks? No other guy talks like that, like he has the utmost respect for me. And he picked up my books, and he's just so old-school, which makes him seem so classy. And his smile looks just so… intrigued with me and he's…" I shut my mouth before it gets any further ahead of my head. I'm not thinking straight.

"You totally like him." Trish tells me, slamming her locker shut and grabbing my arm to drag me off to Creative Writing. I know I can't argue with Trish De La Rosa, so I just give up.

"I guess maybe a little. But that doesn't mean I want anything to happen between us. He just needs some friends for right now. So… I'll be a friend." I tell her.

"If you guys turn into friends with benefits, it wouldn't surprise me." She says.

"Trish! That won't happen. Gals before man-pals." I tell her. She knows I put my friends before my _boy_ friends.

"That phrase you made is never going to catch on, Ally. Oh, and what about the concert this weekend? You should invite him." She tells me. I remember the concert on Saturday that I got tickets for. I got four tickets on accident, instead of three, so I have an extra ticket. I figured I'd just give it to someone, but since Austin wants to hang out with us, I can give it to him. That'd be cool.

"I know, I will." I say. I head into Creative Writing with ideas of the concert while Trish heads off to sculpting.

I sit down, and the teacher, my favorite teacher, Mrs. Rizzio speaks.

"Welcome class. Today, we will be doing little stories based on a few prompts. They aren't too hard, and you only have to write a paragraph about them." I do a mental fist pump. I am great at little stories. That's why I'm great at songwriting.

"First prompt: Young Love. Write a paragraph, fictitious or true, about two young people who fall in love." Ms. Rizzio smiles, and we all hit the papers.

I write absentmindedly and I suddenly have a few paragraphs on the paper.

 ** _The girl bumps into the boy and their books fly everywhere._**

 ** _"Watch where you're going!" The girl, with her flowing brown hair, snaps and the boy looks a little bit angrier than before._**

 ** _"It's not like I bumped into you." The boy, with his blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes, announces._**

 ** _"Well now my books are all over the floor, thanks to you." They pick up the books together and bonk heads as they stand up._**

 ** _"Ouch." The girl rubs her head and the boy does the same._**

 ** _"Sorry. I didn't think you'd actually pick up my books for me. You seemed like too much of a bad boy." The girl says as she rubs her head. The boy shakes his head and his mouth forms a half smile._**

 ** _"Sorry. I didn't think I'd actually hear an apology from the girl who bumped into me. And I'm not a bad boy. But you're forgiven." The boy says, leaving the girl confused. She stops rubbing her head and takes a look at who she bumped into. He has a black leather jacket with black pants, a white shirt, swag sneakers, and a dog-tag necklace._**

 ** _"You're forgiven. Thanks for picking up my books." She says, and she is about to turn away. The boy takes a second to look at the girl, with her long brown hair and short jean jacket. She wears a flower print dress and brown leather boots, and still simple she looks stunning to him._**

 ** _"Sorry I got them all over the floor." The boy says, and the girl holds her books close to her chest. She is still a little surprised that she bumped into this random boy._**

 ** _"I guess we're even." She says._**

 ** _"Even Steven." The boy agrees._**

 ** _"See you around." She turns around and marches off to class, wondering why this boy seems so different. The boy wonders the same._**

 ** _Love at first sight._**

I stare at what I've written, confused how my story about Austin has ended up on paper. I guess my subconscious decided what I was writing.

"Ally," Mrs. Rizzio walks by me, "what a beautiful story. It's so simple. The two never expect to fall in love, but they both are even though they don't know it. Clever, Ally. Show but don't tell. Would you like to share it?" She asks me.

"I don't think it's um… complex enough for this. It's not my best work."

"Ally, it's different than your other work. It's so simple, which makes it complex. I think you should read it." She tells me.

"Okay, I guess. I'll read it." I say.

"Ally Dawson has something prepared for us." Mrs. Rizzio announces, and I stand up to read my short story to the class.

Everyone snaps, like we're at a poetry slam, and I take my seat feeling kind of weird.

"Alright, next prompt…" I don't pay attention for the rest of class. I write songs.

And they're about the same thing: young love.

 **Ta-da! I thought, why not? Anyway, next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! School started and I fell off the ball. I wo't be updating as much, but I'll try. I'm sorry to those of you who've been waiting for forever.**

Tuesday…

Austin's POV

Lunch was the best class of the day so far. Lunch counts as a class. I can tell you that.

Dez and I made up this cool handshake where we do a fist-bump and say "what up?" It's seriously an awesome handshake. Ally wrote in her book some more, and Trish and Dez bickered. It was cute. It was kinda of like their routine, except I got to be involved. They are so nice to me. I feel like I've finally found some friends.

Friends that have their best interest in mind. Friends that care for everyone.

After my free period after lunch, I have music producing class. It's for music, where you practice all aspects of performing music. It's my favorite class, but I only have it every other day.

"Austin!" I feel a tug on my shirt. I turn around to see a certain brunette.

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend." She inquires.

"Um, yeah. Why?" I start to get nervous. Is she going to ask me out or something? That's be so weird. But I wouldn't exactly turn her down…

"There's this really cool concert for this new artist this weekend right at the mall. It's a great opportunity, and I got my hands on four tickets. You want to go with Trish, Dez, and I?"

"Yeah, sure. It sounds great." I smile. She smiles, too. I'm so relieved that it's a friends-thing. Not an I-like-you-thing. Although I doubt she likes me. I'm just a simple guy who likes music. I'm way too boring.

"Okay, I'll tell Trish." She looks really excited.

"I'll tell Dez." I say, excited to see my new friend again.

"Where you headed?" I ask her.

"Oh, music producing class." She tucks a brown lock of hair behind her ear, almost nervously.

"Me too! How are we in the same class and have no idea?" I ask her. I had no idea she was in any of my classes.

"I have no idea. Let's go." She starts off in the direction of class and I follow.

"Class, welcome!" Mr. Mackey welcomes us into the music room. I take my seat, at the back of the class. I didn't choose it, we have assigned seats. Ally sits in the front row.

"Well, I know we've been working on different stage stuff, like lighting and special effects, and the ins and outs of producing music, but now we start actually performing music." The class groans, but I stay silently happy. I love to sing and dance and play guitar. I love every aspect of music.

"I know it sounds hard, but I assure you that it won't be. You simply need to prepare one song to sing and perform next Tuesday. That's it. It doesn't need to be an original, just a song that you sing." Mr. Mackey relays the homework. The class groans again, and I stay silent.

"What we will be doing today is practicing song writing. Now, do you think it will be harder to write songs in partners, or independently?" He asks the class. Most people say 'partners', but of course I say 'independently'.

"Alright, alright. Partners wins. Now pair up, and start." Mr. Mackey says. I raise my hand.

"Are you going to teach us how to write a song, first?" I ask politely.

"I believe in learning on the job." Mr. Mackey says. "Go!" He exclaims. I search the room frantically. Both my two usual partners, Trent and Gavin, have paired up already. I decide to look for Ally.

She sits at her desk, and is scribbling furiously in her book.

"Hey Ally." She almost jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Oh… hey Austin. What's up?" She looks up briefly from her book.

"Do you have a partner yet?" I ask her.

"Um, no." She says, making adjustments to her book.

"Can I be your partner?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure." She says.

"Where do you want to work?"

"Pull up a chair." She tells me. I do as she says, and I start the conversation.

"So what do we want to write about?"

"I already started this song about team work and-"

"We are supposed to write the song together. I'm not going to take a song you already wrote and call it our work. I want to write a song with you." She considers this.

"Okay then. We don't start with words, though. Come on." She stands and walks over to Mr. Mackey.

"Can we go to the auditorium for the piano?" She asks politely. He nods.

"Go ahead." She grabs a pencil, paper, and a book from her bag.

She then walks out the door, and I follow silently. We get to the auditorium and she sits down at the piano. I stand in the doorway nervously while she pats the seat next to her.

"You've got to come over here and sit down at the piano if you want to write a song." She rolls her eyes. I walk in, and I take a cautious seat next to her.

"How about… something like this." She poises her fingers over the piano keys and plays a few major chords.

"I like it. But, how about…" I play a few of the major chords she played in harmony, and she smiles.

"I like it. That can be the chorus." She says, and she marks the chords down in her book that she grabbed. I see staffs covering the book, and I know that the book is for music writing. It's pretty awesome.

"But it seems too short…" I argue. She rolls her eyes.

"Play it over and over. That's what most songs do. Now, for the verses." She plays. Her fingers dance across the keys, going up, up and slowly ascending back down. It sounds beautiful.

"I love it." I tell her.

"Okay. We have our verses and our chorus mapped out. Let's play them together." She says, and she starts playing the verse. I play the harmony to it, and our hands accidentally touch in the middle.

"Ha ha. That's really good, Austin, good job." She takes her hands off the piano and sits still. I smile at her, knowing that she felt something when our hands touched. I felt it too.

"Now the chorus," I tell her. She sits up a little and I start to play the chorus, and she plays the harmony.

The chords seem to speak to me, and I hum along with them. Ally nods along to the beat.

"Stuck… hiding out in the shadows…." I sing lightly.

"Scared to show the world you exist." Ally sings lightly. Her voice is beautiful.

"Don't lock yourself in the darkness, the world is so much brighter than this." I sing, but I'm telling her.

"Yeah, if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win. So turn it all around," I sing.

"And break down the walls, whoa. Don't be afraid to let them fall, break down the walls! Whoa," Ally sings, rather excitedly.

"And you can dare to have it all, come on and give it everything you can," I sing, my excitement building.

"Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls." Ally holds out the note.

"B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah. Change." I sing in harmony.

"You can find it inside it, you don't have the strength that it takes," I sing the verse.

"Oh with dreams, you can twist every system. You finally look it straight in the face," Ally sings, putting her all into it. We take turns with the rest of the song.

 **Austin/** _Ally/_ _ **Both**_

 **'Cause if you're never gonna take a shot, you're never gonna win.**

 **So find a way somehow**

 ** _And break down the walls, whoa_**

 _Don't be afraid to let them fall_

 _Break down the walls, whoa_

 **And you can dare to have it all**

 _Come on and give it everything you can_

 **Take a chance, make a stand**

 ** _and break, break, break down the walls_**

 **Don't wanna watch them tumble down**

 _Feel all the doubt_

 _Just come on out_

 _And let the light come pouring in_

 _In!_

 **Just break down the walls, whoa**

 **Don't be afraid to let them fall**

 ** _Break down the walls, whoa_**

 **And you can dare to have it all**

 **Come on and give it everything you can**

 _Take a chance, make a stand,_

 _and break, break, break down the walls, whoa_

 **Break down the walls, whoa**

 _Break down the walls, whoa_

 **Come on and take a chance, make a stand**

 ** _and break, break, break down the walls!_** We finish.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed." She sighs.

"We make a good team." I tell her, feeling glad to just be sitting next to her at a piano.

"Yeah, we do." She agrees.

"Just think of it. Austin and Ally." I smile, thinking of what it'd be like if we always sang together.

"Why does your name go first?" She asks me, changing the subject.

"Because I thought of it." I respond smartly.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. That's why." She pokes the middle of my forehead, and we laugh.

"So I guess we wrote a song?" I ask her. She scribbles a few notes in her books.

"Yeah, we did." She smiles at me.

"I don't think you have stage fright."

"I know I do. I… I can sing in front of you because… because I trust you." She says nervously.

"It's good to be trusted. I trust you, too." I tell her honestly. I trust her. She took me in and gave me friends. Good friends. I owe a lot to her.

"Yeah. And you know… something's been bothering me. I meant to tell you earlier that… Dez trusts you, too."

"I know. We're becoming fast friends."

"I know. But please, don't let him down. He trusts you a lot. And he's my friend. He's a good guy." She stares at me sadly.

"I promise I won't go breaking any hearts." I tell her. I would never hurt Dez.

"Thanks. Now, shall we run it again?" She poises her fingers over the piano and starts playing again.

I play along, playing the harmony on my side of the piano, and our hands meet in the middle.

I can't help but stare at our hands like that, touching lightly. I feel little sparks where her hand meets mine.

"I think we're done for today." She stands up and starts to leave the auditorium.

"Wait for me!" I put the cover back over the piano keys and I run out behind her.

 **Ta-da! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the first time in forever: here's a new chapter!**

Thursday...

Ally's POV

"Hey Ally!" Austin catches up to me as the bell signals us that we can leave for the day.

"Yeah?" I ask, shoving the last of things in my locker and the rest in my backpack.

"When's the concert this weekend?" He asks me gently.

"It's Friday night. We were carpooling anyway, you want us to pick you up?" I ask him, smiling at the thought of Trish and Dez always bickering about the seating arrangements. Dez always drives us, and Trish always sits shotgun.

"Sure. What time?" He asks casually.

"Seven." I tell him definitely, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and starting to walk towards the front door.

"Sweet. Okay, I gotta-" I interrupt him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I blurt, not realizing what I'm going to say.

"Yeah, sure." He instantly relaxes, and makes me calmer.

"Can you help me with my stage fright?" The words come rushing out of my mouth as fast as Niagara Falls.

"Sure. I can help you on Saturday, if you want. I doubt you need much help though." He flashes me a killer smile, and I almost melt.

"You have no idea. That'd be great, though. Thanks." I say graciously.

"Text me the address." He tells me.

"I don't have your number." I realize as I say it out loud.

"And I don't have yours." He flashes me a mysterious smile. _Is that his way of asking for my number?_ I must be so red, I'm not sure I'm still human. I could be a tomato.

"Here, give me your phone." I ask for his phone, and he obediently hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say, and I type my number into the "to" box for a text message. I type "hi" and hit send.

"Thank you." He says genuinely. I hold his phone out and he lays his hand on the phone. Our hands touch, almost as if we're holding hands. A small spark jolts my hand.

"Anyway, gotta go study for that Calculus test. Bye Ally. I'll see you tomorrow." He takes his phone, lingering a second too long.

He runs off and leaves me in the hallway alone. I can only look at the hand he touched, and I still feel the jolt.

"You like him, huh?" Dez appears at my side, but I don't jump. For once.

"Yeah… Yeah I think so." I say, staring intently at my hand.

"That's good… You should tell him." Dez tells me. I'm taken aback.

"I think I'll pass. He's not interested." I assure Dez. He rolls his eyes.

"Okay." He heaves his books up and walks away.

 _I think I'll pass._


End file.
